A New Scarf
by Crackers and Cheese
Summary: The Doctor and Romana go to Phalasa, the shopping planet, to buy a new scarf after the old one is ruined. Trouble is, will they find suitable replacement?


**A New Scarf**

"The Doctor is getting a new scarf?" Romana asked K-9 in the kitchen one morning, when it told her the Doctor's agenda for the day.

"Affirmative," K-9 responded.

"But he already has one!" Romana pointed out. "Why does he need another?"

"Because my scarf is gone," a new voice said. Romana turned around to face the Doctor, who was in his usual attire minus the scarf. "I accidently set it on fire while fixing the TARDIS. It's fried now."

Romana was about to say something but then the TARDIS shook. "We've landed!" the Doctor exclaimed and promptly ran out the room. Romana followed him out, leaving K-9 behind.

***888***888***888***

"We are currently on the planet Phalasa, the shopping planet. The perfect place to find a new scarf!" the Doctor's voice boomed in the console room. He pulled down the door lever and was about to go outside when he noticed Romana hadn't moved an inch. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Romana shook her head. "No, you can pick out a scarf by yourself."

"How can I possibly pick out scarf when I don't know if you think it's horrible?" the Doctor asked.

Romana rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll come."

"Come on then," he said, leading the way out.

Romana followed him to what looked like a gigantic marketplace. Stalls lined the sides of a road that seemed to last forever, and people were bustling here and there, buying and selling the variety of items the stalls had to offer.

"I thought that when you said Palasa was a shopping planet you meant it was a gigantic mall," Romana said.

"Well I didn't, obviously," The Doctor said, and went over to a particular stall. "This was where I bought my first scarf."

"No kidding," Romana muttered when she saw what the stall was selling. Lots of super long scarfs, in a variety of colors and designs, filled the stall, some were so long they started to spill over onto the street. The stall was clearly the most colorful one on the street.

Romana looked over the scarfs in disgust. "They all look horrible!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, it seems like I'm at the right place. Hey, what do you think of this one?" he asked, showing her a yellow scarf that was covered in purple triangles.

Romana didn't like it one bit, but she knew if her voiced her opinion the Doctor would definitely buy it. So instead she said, "It looks pretty."

"Ew!" the Doctor yelled and threw the scarf back into the pile and picked another one. "How about this?"

Romana thought that the Doctor's previous scarf had a lot of colors but this one had many more. It had hues of red, blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, and every other color imaginable, all clashing with one another. Romana wrinkled her nose. "Doctor, if you wear anything _remotely_ as colorful as that scarf..." She left the threat hanging.

The Doctor saw the look on her face and put the scarf away. "I'll take that as a no then."

***888***888***888***

A few hours later they still hadn't found a new scarf for the Doctor. The shopkeeper glared at them as the sun set behind them. Will these customers buy_ anything_?

Suddenly the Doctor found the perfect scarf. "Aha, I've found it!" The Doctor showed Romana the scarf he was so excited about.

The scarf was covered in red, blue, yellow, purple and brown: essentially, it was just like the Doctor's old scarf.

"Doctor, that's exactly like your old scarf!" Romana pointed out.

"No it isn't," the Doctor protested. "It's two inches longer!"

Romana rolled her eyes as the Doctor finally paid the shopkeeper.

"I can't believe you wasted my day for nothing!" she exclaimed.

After she stomped angrily back into the TARDIS the Doctor turned to the shopkeeper. "Don't mind her, she just doesn't understand the meaning of _true fashion_," he said while putting on his new scarf.

The shopkeeper smirked as he looked at how ridiculous the Doctor looked. "And it seems like you don't either," he chuckled.

END


End file.
